


The amazing adventure of Catythia

by Vesthewritter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Funny, Memes, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesthewritter/pseuds/Vesthewritter
Summary: A little girl is born to be the most special person is the world.





	The amazing adventure of Catythia

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Shit post story as I work on other things. It's based on a joke I made about an Lysithea.

Catythia was always special. Ever since she as a baby she was special. 

She was the best at everything. 

From games to piano, even the magic. Nothing was impossible for her. 

One day she got into Garreg Mach Monastery. An academy for the best girls and boiz.

She was only five years old and she had gotten in quickly. 

She met many people and made many friends. Due to how special she was she was given a special house all to herself. 

It was called Purple giraffe. She was it’s leader and only student. 

She soon meet professor Byleth. He joined the house since she was so special Then they kidnapped all the other little boys and girls from the other houses. Then Edelgard started a revalution. 

She invaded the monastery but was beaten by Catythia. Then Her and Byleth got married and had many babies. Catythia got a medal of honour from the Big girl upstairs. 

THE END?


End file.
